gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders
Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders (ガンダムビルドファイターズ: 鋼のビルダー, also known as GBF:SB) is a Japanese science fiction 12-minute anime web series based on Sunrise's long-running Gundam franchise. The series serves as a spin-off to the Build Fighters series. The series ran for at least 2 seasons. A TV release of the ONA is currently planned. Summary A trio of three young Gunpla Builders who took many Gunpla Battles, with their kits only equipping physical weaponry. Characters NOTE: Guest stars are in italics. Steel Builders *Kenji Tsukiyama (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Ringo Akisawa (Aya Endo) *Ains Mittelman (Yuki Kaji) *Chisato Himawari (Kaori Nazuka) *Takumi Murasaki (Tetsuya Kakihara) ??? *??? *??? Alexandra Siblings *Natalie Alexandra (Miyuki Sawashiro) *Leo Alexandra (Ryohei Kimura) Yazan's gang *Yazan (Hochu Otsuka) *Gamon (Juurota Kosugi) *??? *??? Team Amethyst *Aina Kirishima (Megumi Han) *Reika Murasaki (???) *Jin Kazama (???) ??? *??? Team Eternal *Yamato Hoshikawa (Yoshitsugu Matsuoka) *??? (Tomatsu Haruka) *??? (Kanae Ito) ??? * Supporting characters Others *Crank (Yasuhiro Mamiya) *Ami (Nitta Emi) *Chan Syaorin (Vivian Hsu) *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *Kenji's class teacher (Shuichi Ikeda) *Mr. Mittelman (???) *Mrs. Mittelman (Ayahi Takagaki) Cameos *Meijin Kawaguchi the 3rd Mobile Weapons Steel Builders *ASW-G-08/K Gundam Barbatos Kenji custom *EB-06/AS Graze (AS) *EB-05s/R Schwalbe Graze R *MS-06R-1A/SB High Mobility Type Zaku II Ains custom *RX-77-2/SB Guncannon Steel Builders custom Alexandra Siblings *AMS-119 Geara Doga Natalie custom *AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type) Leo custom Yazan's Gang *ASW-G-11BW Gundam Gusion (BW) *RX-139EX Hambrabi Kai Team Amethyst *ZGMF-XX09T/AMT DOM Trooper Aina custom *ZGMF-1017AS/AMT GINN Assault Type Team Amethyst custom *??? Team Eternal *ZGMF-X10A-ET Eternal Freedom Gundam *GAT-X105-ET Eternal Strike Gundam *ZGMF-X56S/θ-ET Eternal Destiny Impulse Gundam *??? Other *GAT-01A1/C Dagger Close Combat type *Zakusaurus Rex *Tricera Gundam *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II Kenji Version **RX-178+FXA-05D Gundam Mk-II + G-Defenser Kenji Version **RX-178 Gundam Mk-II Kenji Version Physical Weapon Type *RGM-79 GM **RGM-79 GM Ringo Version *ASW-G-66/KAC Gundam Kimaris Aina Kirishima custom Cameo MS *EB-06 Graze *GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam *??? *??? *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam *EB-AX2 Graze Ein Production Asako Nishida (Love Live! School Idol Project) serves as the main character designer of the series, rather than Kenichi Ohnuki & Suzuhito Yasuda. Yuki Hayashi will compose the music for the series, along with Masaru Yokoyama. Sequels & Spin-offs : Main Articles: Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders ~One Year After~, Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders: SIDE YAMATO, Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders V-A A sequel film is currently in production. A prequel spin-off manga, Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders: SIDE YAMATO is currently being published in Gundam ACE. Trivia/Notes *Yuuhei Murota was originally meant to be the character designer of the series, but it was replaced by Asako in the last minute change. **Despite this, the character designs for the series is very close to Yuuhei's art style. *Continuing the trend of deceased Gundam characters being reincarnated in the Build Fighters Universe: **Crank was based on Crank Zent from Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans, while his nephew Ains Mittelman loosely resembles Ein Dalton. ***However, there are hints of Ains' father is actually a reincarnation of Ein himself. **Chan Syaorin is based on Chan Agi from Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. *However, there are several characters based on their original Gundam Multiverse counterparts who haven't died: **Yazan & Gamon is based on Yazan Gable from Z Gundam & Gemon Bajack from ZZ Gundam. **Yamato Hoshikawa is based on Kira Yamato from Gundam SEED. *Some of the characters from Love Live! made cameos in the series. Category:Build Fighters Category:Original Net Animation